Artificial illumination includes light that is not natural light. Artificial light may be a product of human creative activity. Some artificial light may be employed for decoration, safety, or convenience. In some scenarios, decorative light displays may involve illumination of many lights.
Users of illuminated artificial lights include individuals and organizations. Some decorative artificial lights may be utilized during holidays or special occasions. Some holiday seasons may last weeks or months. A decorative artificial light display may thereby remain illuminated for an extended period of time.
Illuminating artificial lights involves an energy source. Some artificial lights may be powered with various electrical energy sources. In some scenarios, artificial lights may be powered with electrical energy from, for example, a battery or an electrical distribution grid. However, sustained illumination of some battery-powered artificial lights may involve costly battery replacement or inconvenient battery recharging. Also, some illuminated artificial lights powered from an electrical distribution grid may involve cumbersome power cord connection.
The exemplary disclosed apparatus and method are directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.